


it boy

by spoopydumpling



Series: Isak + Even One Shots [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singing, but theyre extra fluffy today, even and isak being cute as hell, they always are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopydumpling/pseuds/spoopydumpling
Summary: Alternative Title: man of my dreamsEven serenades Isak with a special song





	it boy

Isak groans, rereading the paragraph again for it didn’t stick in his brain the first—maybe third—time. His mind goes blank once more, but he doesn’t give up. Isak never gives up. Sometimes it’s a gift, sometimes it’s a curse. His train of thought gets interrupted—not that it was going super fast in the first place—when a blonde giraffe walks into the room, belting out lyrics.

 

“I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks, just tryna find ya.” He points to Isak. “I've been like a maniac, insomniac.” He walks up to Isak and looks over his shoulder. “Five steps behind ya. Tell them other boys, they can hit the exit. Check, please.” Even checks off his palm as if he was holding a list.

 

At this point, Isak was grinning widely while shaking his head in disbelief. Oh, you’d think Even would stop by now. No, no, he _keeps going._

 

“‘Cause I finally found the—” Isak raises an eyebrow in amusement, knowing the lyrics. _“Man_ of my dreams.” Even shakes his shoulders as he backs away from a blushing Isak. “Much more than a Grammy award.” Even bops Isak’s nose. “That’s how much you mean to me.” Even takes a breath and grabs Isak’s hand, making the much too amused boy stand.

 

“You can be my it boy! Baby, you’re the shit, boy, loving you could be crime! Crazy how we fit, boy, this is it, boy, give me twenty-five to life!” Even belts. Going behind him, he grinds softly. “I just want to rock _all night long,_ put you in the middle of the spotlight!” Isak throws his head back to land on Even’s shoulder. Nibbling his ear, he sings the next line softly, “You can be my it boy. You’re my biggest hit, boy.”

 

“Let me play it loud, let me play it loud like whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh,” Isak murmurs, finally giving in. Even grins and begins trailing kisses down the younger boy’s neck. Isak turns around and wraps his arms around the giraffe’s neck. Even leans down to nuzzle their noses together.

 

"You're such a dork," Isak laughs.

 

"Mm, your dork," Even winks. Fucking _winks._

 

"Good."

 

“You can be my it, boy,” Even says, almost suggesting it. “Would you like to be?” he finally asks.

 

Isak fakes him pondering. “Hmm.”

 

“You know you want to,” Even pecked his lips before going down for another, the second kiss being longer. “You sort of already are, so…” he teases against his lips.

 

Isak pulls back, sighing dramatically. “I guess, but as long as you’re mine,” Isak agrees.

 

“Deal,” Even winks and goes down for a third kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i could've done much better but i needed some evak fluff so i came up with this, hopefully it wasn't _absolute_ shit
> 
> and i needed an excuse to write because now im done with "because your eyes said you were feeling it too" *cough* go read it if you haven't *cough*


End file.
